El Nuevo Vecino
by STEFFANY1920
Summary: Rin Kimura es publicista de una de las revistas más importantes de Japón. Tiene 23 años y un cuerpo envidiable para cualquiera, es inteligente y con muchas otras cualidades. El es Sesshomaru Yoshida un hombre que aparenta 26 años, dueño de una empresa multimillonaria, y guapo. Sus vidas darán un giro inesperado al conocerse. *Lenguaje obsceno y contenido sexual explicito.
1. Chapter 1

El despertador sonaba insistente, mientras una joven de pelo castaño y piel blanca murmuraba maldiciones hacia dicho objeto- maldición porque tuve que ir a esa fiesta anoche, siento que mi cabeza explotará en cualquier momento- se dijo a si misma recordando la fiesta del aniversario de la revista para la que trabajaba como periodista, había bebido demasiado y, ahora tenía una resaca insoportable, para su suerte era fin de sábado y no iba al trabajo hasta el lunes. Se levantó, ducho y vistió para almorzar apenas eran las 07:30.

Desayunó un par de sándwich con jugo de naranja, iría a comprar los víveres para la semana.

Al salir de su lujoso departamento vio que en el departamento del frente había hombres que metían muebles, al parecer alguien se mudaría.

De regreso a casa vio que en el aparcamiento se encontraba un Audi C8 negro y de el salía un hombre alto y delgado de 1.90 cm tal vez más tenia el cabello rubio platinado hasta la cadera, de piel blanca pálida, no pudo ver sus ojos, púes traía gafas negras. Estaba vestido elegantemente con un traje gris, camisa blanca y una corbata negra. Tenía que reconocerlo, estaba segura que era atractivo y el traje le quedaba realmente bien justo a la medida. Lástima que no podía ver bien su rostro por las gafas.

El hombre la descubrió observándolo, ella disimulando se volteó rápido, estaba sonrojada, no había duda de eso, siguió su camino a al depto.

Tal vez ese hombre se mudará al depto. del frente. Bueno por hoy sólo dormiré un poco. Así se fue a su habitación y se quedo dormida. 


	2. Chapter 2

¡Advertencia! Este fic es contiene lenguaje fuerte y escenas altamente sexuales, que involucran violación y tortura. No leer si usted es sensible.  
Perdón por no actualizar pronto estaba ocupada. Perdonen si tiene faltas de ortografía. Sin más preámbulo aquí esta el capítulo 1. ¡DISFRUTEN!

POV Rin

"Ahh que bien amanecí hoy(Lunes)" Miro su móvil "Sólo son las 7:03 A.M. Podría ir a la cafetería y luego a la oficina" se vistió y salió del edificio.

En la cafetería

—Puedo tomar su orden señorita—dijo la camarera sonriendo.

—Un capuchino y una dona, por favor.

—Claro, en un minuto traigo su pedido.

—Si, gracias.

La camarera le llevo lo que pidió y Rin pagó.  
" Listo, termine ahora a la oficina"

Al llegar vio un puñado de revistas y tomo COSMOPOLITAN" Vaya está interesante " Viendo un artículo sobre la mejores posiciones del Kamazutra "Como será hacerlo con el hombre del aparcamiento. Pero que cosas pienso, apenas lo conozco de vista. Y aún soy virgen, si, si, ya se lo que piensan, ¿como es eso posible? Púes con el trabajo apenas tengo tiempo para chicos, además todos quieren solo sexo. Son unos patanes. Solo tuve 2 relaciones serias en mi vida. Y ambos me fueron infieles. Pero aún creo que hay alguien para mí el algún lugar. Sueno cursi y qué, aún debe haber hombres de verdad. Dirán que estoy enloquecida, vaya menudo rollo me he tirado".

POV Sesshomaru

"Maldición, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a la mujer del estacionamiento, su olor tan dulce e intoxicante, y ese cuerpo menudo pero bien formado literalmente me la ponen dura como roca. Agh que estoy diciendo, es sólo que su aroma me vuelve loco, y esa mirada que me dio, como si me violara con los ojos, Dios, estoy tan caliente. Peor aún es mi vecina, y yo que me la quiero follar. Mierda deja de pensar en eso. Necesito revisar los contratos para comprar la Editorial SORA" Leyó las hojas del contrato y llamo a su abogado.

Llamada

—Naraku, tienes que venir mañana a la empresa para la reunión de la compra de SORA, a las 3:00 P.M.

—Si, hola estoy bien¿y tú?— dijo sarcástico.  
—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer mañana en la reunión, llega puntual y preparado—. colgó.

Se puso a pensar si era normal que Rin le atrajera tanto, hasta el punto de hacer aflorar sus instintos más bajos.  
Sesshomaru llego al departamento ya pasada la medianoche, y vio que las luces de la casa de su vecina estaban apagadas, la casa estaba en penumbra, a lo que el podía ver. Pues no sabía que Rin estaba viendo un película ya que no lograba conciliar el sueño, por la preocupación y el miedo de perder su empleo en la editorial.

Pov Rin

" Dios, espero que si Bankotsu vende la editorial no despidan a todos. Después de tanto esfuerzo que me costó llegar hasta donde estoy ahora" dijo llorando "Maldita película, y yo tan sentimental" Estaba viendo Titanic "No quiero perder mi empleo como ayudante de Sohara" Sohara era la esposa de Bankotsu, y eran amigos de la familia de Rin que era la mano derecha de Sohara. Había ganado su puesto con su propio esfuerzo y no estaba dispuesta a tirarlo todo por la borda como si nada. Ese trabajo era su vida." Ya me dio sueño" Apagó el televisor SONY de 60' pulgadas con Smart TV instalado en la pared de color crema. Se puso cómoda y cayó el los brazos de Morfeo.

Sesshomaru estaba arreglando algunos asuntos pendientes del trabajo en el ordenador un HP Envy Spectre 14. Ya eran las 2:00 A.M. y aún no dormía, pues en realidad casi nunca dormía. Su éxito empresarial se debía a que siempre trabajaba y pensaba cosas que le ayudaran a mejorar la empresa.  
Takahashi &amp; Co. Era la empresa más importante de todo Japón, abarcaba distintas ramas como; tecnología, medicina, bancos y otras cosas. Prácticamente la economía del país dependía de la empresa. Sesshomaru era el dueño y CEO, tenía que tomar decisiones de forma inteligente y responsable, eso era mucha presión para cualquiera, pero a él le gustaban los retos y es que cada reto es una oportunidad disfrazada.  
Su padre era el fundador de Takahashi &amp; Co. Lo había dejado al mando hace tiempo y Sesshomaru la expandió hasta lo que era en la actualidad.

Él era multimillonario, aparentemente joven, extremadamente atractivo y un mujeriego de primera, en resumen un playboy, eso lo convertía en el soltero más codiciado del país. Aún no encontraba a su compañera predestinada. Estaba pensando en que tal vez era Rin,no era seguro que era ella. Aunque fuese una humana tenía que admitir que era muy hermosa, y ese olor característico tan suculento que lo hacía delirar con lujuria y deseo, y sólo la vio de cerca una vez no imaginaba lo que pasaría si se la topara dentro del ascensor. Tal vez sus instintos lo dominaran pidiéndole tomarla ahí mismo sin importar qué. Y el con gusto la violaría, aunque eso suene cruel , puede suceder, el poseía un autocontrol muy grande, pero ni siquiera eso puede evitar que sus instintos de reproducción lo dominen por completo.

Pov Rin

Hoy nos dieron la noticia de que la editorial fue vendida, y que nadie sera despedido, incluso Sohara seguiría siendo la editora en jefe y ella su mano derecha, el nuevo dueño era la empresa Takahashi &amp; Co. Rin ahora estaba en la oficina y pensaba en...

" Desde el sábado no he visto a mi sexy vecino, quiero decir sólo vecino. No se porque siento esta atracción tan grande hacía ese hombre apenas lo conozco ni tampoco se quien es, pero es como si tuviera un imán que me quiere llevar hacia él. Incluso ayer soñé que me tenía atada de manos y pies en la cama chupando y lamiendo mis pechos y mis pezones, incluso en un sueño se sentía tan bien, y desperté toda caliente, sonrojada y lo peor con las bragas mojadas por la excitación. Dios si eso hace un sueño erótico, qué será si me folla de verdad"

Rin iba camino a la oficina, hoy no traía el coche así que paso por el supermercado para comprar los víveres necesarios para la cena. Eran las 8:50 salió tarde del trabajo, normalmente regresaba a casa a las 7:00. Pero tenía asuntos que arreglar debido a la compra de SORA para que todo estuviera en completo orden.

El fin de semana habría una fiesta de máscaras para celebrar la nueva adquisición de Takahashi &amp; Co. Era raro que fuera de máscaras pero igual era una fiesta, tendrá que comprar un vestido y una máscara ya que no tenia nada que vestir para la ocasión.  
Al llegar al edificio saludo al portero y a la señora de la limpieza.

—Buenas noches Shun y Yuuki.

—Buenas noches señorita Rin—Contestaron al unísono.

—Ya les dije que solo me llamen Rin—Shun y Yuuki eran hermanos y apenas habían comenzado a trabajar en el edificio

—¿Saben ustedes quién se mudó al lado mío?

—La verdad es que no, dijo Len —El guardia —Que llega muy tarde en la noche y sale de madrugada, El no le ha visto el rostro aún. Así que no sabe como es —Le dijo Yuuki.

—Oh sólo tenía curiosidad, yo solo lo vi una vez y tampoco le vi el rostro, así que su cara es un misterio. ¿Han dejado correo?

—Ah es cierto, dejaron un paquete para ti y otro más para el nuevo inquilino. ¿Se lo darías tú? No creo que se lo pueda entregar yo —dijo Shun.

—Ah si claro yo se lo entrego. Bueno debo ir a preparar la cena.

—Oh si adiós Rin —dijeron ambos.

Rin llegó a la puerta de su departamento, pero recordó que debía entregarle el paquete a su vecino. "A pero Yuuki me dijo que llegaba hasta muy tarde".

Pov Sesshomaru

Su día estubo muy ajetreado y estresante por lo que decidió irse a casa para liberar todo su estrés. Llegó a las 8:00 a su departamento, se dio una ducha fría para relajarse. Al salir de baño solo se vistió con un pantalón negro, tenía mucho calor.  
Después comenzó a ver un documental de las islas Galápagos que ya lo estaba aburriendo, pero no encontraba algo interesante en la TV y dejó de prestar atención para sumergirse en su propios pensamientos.

De repente escuchó que alguien golpeaba suavemente la puerta, se notaba que era una mujer, pero no tenia la menor idea de quien podría ser. Se dirigió a abrir la puerta, cuando abrió lo siguiente que vieron sus ojos lo sorprendió.

Pov Rin

"Me dirigí hacia la puerta de su departamento, toqué despacio, pues en realidad no esperaba que estuviera en casa. Oí que el picaporte se movía dando la señal de que la puerta se iba a abrir".  
"Lo suiguiente que vi parecía ser una fantasía o una mala jugada de mi vista y mi cerebro. Al abrirse la puerta vi a un hombre joven no pasaba de sus 30, su rostro era hermoso, facciones delicadas pero masculinas, piel blanca de apariencia suave y, Dios mío sus ojos eran los más hermosos que vi jamás, como dos piscinas de oro fundido, aunque no mostraban emoción alguna. Bajé mi vista y lo que vi no tenía crédito. Madre Santa no llevaba puesta la camisa solo un pantalón negro que le quedaba perfecto ajustado donde debía, su torso estaba totalmente desnudo, con un cuerpo escultural pero delgado. Quería tocar sus abdominales y su pecho, lástima que traía puestos los pantalones. Dios mío que cosas estoy pensando".

Pov Sesshomaru

Estaba estupefacto, claro que no lo mostró, pero ahí estaba ella. Su vecina que lo volvía loco con su olor, parada con su traje de ejecutiva, que consistía en una falda lápiz negra y una blusa plateada ceñida, se veía sexy y apetecible luciendo sus curvas en todo su esplendor, con su largo cabello azabache y sedoso." Mira nada más quien esta aquí, y me esta mirando como si fuera su postre favorito, de nuevo, si me sigue viendo de esa forma voy a tomarla en este instante sin importar nada"

Luego ella salió de su trance, y las mejillas se le pusieron rojas.

—Ho – hola buenas noches. Shun el casero me ha pedido que te entregara esto —dijo extendiéndole el paquete.

—Hn —Lo tomó en su mano ya que era pequeño— Tú eres...

—Ah perdón por no presentarme, soy Rin Kimura ¿Y tú?  
—Sesshomaru Takahashi —Respondió con la voz un poco ronca.

—Un placer conocerte —Le extendió la mano, y él la tomo. Sintió una descarga eléctrica al tener contacto con su mano.

—Bueno gracias por entregarmelo, Adiós.

—Oh no es nada no te preocupes, hasta luego Sesshomaru.

Rin se fue hacía su departamento. Cenó se dio un buen baño y se tiró en la cama a dormir pensando en Sesshomaru. Al menos sabía su nombre y que si era extremadamente guapo. 


End file.
